Say It Back
by websky
Summary: Based on the idea of Merlyn telling Felicity and the gang Oliver is dead, along with how Felicity takes and reacts to Oliver being gone, and where her emotions are currently at. (Olicity)


**Arrow-**One Shot

**Based on idea of Merlyn telling Felicity and the gang Oliver is dead**

Based off my own idea for episode 10 of season 3

**Say It Back**

Her eyes don't leave the computer as she continually searches over the information. Any clue, of where he might have gone off, any clue of where he might have gone or been taken, because she couldn't face the alternative, she refused.

It had been three days, three days since Felicity had last seen him, three days since he kissed her head. Three days since she asked Oliver to kill him.

She knew that there was no way that Oliver would have lost, there couldn't be doubt that he lost, because as she started doubting, the harder it'd be to connive herself that Oliver was still here. Oliver had won the fight; there could be no other way.

Oliver had won.

She brings her hand up to her forehead and presses her finger to wear he had kissed her. It felt so long ago, yet only seconds before. It had happened five feet from where she was sitting, where he told her that he loved her.

"I didn't say it back." Felicity says out loud. "Because I want to save something for when you get home."

Felicity goes back to starring at her computer, typing away trying to look for any clue about Oliver's whereabouts. He was alive, he was here and she couldn't doubt that he wasn't.

"Felicity." She hears Diggle say over the com. Felicity goes into another window on the computer, to see where Diggle is. "I lost the car."

"He's going up 3rd street." She says watching the little dot on her screen. "He's just about to pass you Roy." Felicity repeats over the com.

She was hardly paying attention. Diggle and Roy we're taking over while Oliver was gone, but it was only temporary that Diggle and Roy were defending the city without Oliver. Only so Starling City wouldn't lose hope, so the people wouldn't forget that Oliver—the Arrow was there.

"Felicity" she hears over the com from Roy. "I've caught up with a black van, but uh…"

"Let's just say it's not our targets car." Diggle fills in for Roy as he lets the woman drive off with her two children in the back seat.

Felicity looks over the screen, seeing the car she'd pinged. "Uh, I'm so stupid." She tells herself. "Sorry, I uh… it's my fault." Felicity types a few more things in. "I'm sorry… I think I lost them."

"You think? Felicity they just escaped with a stolen painting and—"

"Don't worry about it." Diggle says over the line, interrupting Roy again. "Will meet you back at the foundry."

Felicity turns off her com. "I'm so stupid, I should be on my best with Oliver gone." She mumbles to herself. "I'm so stupid sometimes."

Felicity turns in her chair, her fingers going back to the keys of her laptop, to find some other clue that will lead her to Oliver, just something. She had to find something.

While being emerged in the search Felicity barely notices the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She presumes it's Diggle and Roy coming back, what she doesn't expect is his voice.

"Hard at work looking for a dead man."

Felicity's body runs cold. That voice, she'd only heard it a few times and never once had she been alone in the same room with him. In fact Felicity could only really recall having heard his voice through Oliver's com, or through seeing pictures. But when she turns she's surprised to even see he's here.

Malcolm Merlyn

It was his fault; it was his fault that Oliver was missing. If it weren't for him, Oliver would have been just coming back from a successful mission. Felicity looks at the drawer where they keep the guns. She bites her lip, seeing what her chances are of grabbing it.

"Merlyn." Diggle says from the top of the stairs coming back into the foundry. "What are you doing here!?" His voice is loud with anger, and Felicity is happy to hear him come back. If not, who knows what could have happened.

Roy and Diggle come down the stairs, Diggle with his gun up, and Roy with his arrow pointed at Malcom dressed in a plain suite with a dress coat. He was holding a sword, but even without the sword he looked menacing.

"If you'd set down your weapons." Merlyn mutters. "I'm here to deliver some news about Oliver."

Felicity stands up in shock.

Oliver, he knew where he was?

"The outcome of his duel; I went up to the mountain where he fought Ra's al Ghul, and it's Ra's custom to leave behind the instrument of death as a memorial to honor the fallen." Malcolm places the sword he was holding on a table. "Oliver Queen is dead."

Felicity stares for an uncharted second at Merlyn, he's looking at all of them, but it feels like he's looking at her.

Dead?

Oliver couldn't die; she'd asked him not to. He was alive; there was no way that Oliver was dead. That was impossible not when, not when… she didn't even say anything back.

"No." Felicity mumbles. "No!" She shouts walking up to Merlyn and forgetting what a dangerous man he is. "He's alive, he's not dead." Felicity goes to fling her arms at him, but Diggle grabs her from behind. "No!" Felicity yells. "Oliver's alive! He has to be!" Felicity tries to escape Diggle's arms, but her hold on her is strong. "No."

Diggle was squinting his eyes shut, while Roy was looking in shock at the scene that had just unfolded. "Oliver Queen is dead and won't be coming back. Your Arrow is gone." Malcolm echoes over the silence.

Malcolm leaves, his shoes echoing up the stairs as he goes. Roy runs after Merlyn, and Felicity drops to her knees, unable to process any of this.

There was no way this was true, no chance, he was lying. Malcom Merlyn lies, that's what he did, that's what he does.

Malcom lies, he'd pretended to be dead, he hadn't told them about being with Thea, so he had to be lying about this, he had to be lying about all of this.

"He's not dead." Felicity mutters. "I can feel it, he has to be alive!" She shouts. When she started crying she didn't realize it, but Diggle brings her into a protective hug, more so to hide his own tears. "no" Felicity mutters in defeat. "He couldn't be gone, Oliver Queen, can't be gone."

The man she loved, the man she loved and never got to say it back to. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"I didn't tell him." Felicity cries. "I never got a chance to ever say it back."

**Well just a short one shot thing, sort of based off the Left Behind preview, but not entirely since Roy isn't in his arsenal outfit, so it won't exactly happen like this. But sort of just wanted to write something and this is what came to mind, just a short little thing. Maybe I'll add some more or write another one-shot when the episode comes out, but there's no way Oliver's dead, I just presume Felicity's reaction should be something similar (or not all) to this, and just writing to get some feels out. **

**Review, and tell me if you want another chapter, because I have some ideas (which involve Oliver reuniting with Felicity). But if not, thanks for reading and review anyway to tell me what you think. **


End file.
